The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of phlox, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KAZI15789’. ‘KAZI15789’ originated from a breeding program in Mijnsheerenland, Netherlands in summer 2008 between un-named and un-patented phlox plants. Seeds from the breeding program were obtained and plants were grown for evaluation.
A single plant was selected in June 2009 and subsequently named ‘KAZI15789’. In July 2009, ‘KAZI15789’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings in Mijnsheerenland, Netherlands and in August 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KAZI15789’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via stem cuttings in Mijnsheerenland, Netherlands and Stuttgart, Germany.